


Strawberry Dress

by strawberriesonsummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesonsummer/pseuds/strawberriesonsummer
Summary: y/n decides to surprise her husband on their first wedding anniversary.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You
Kudos: 22





	Strawberry Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @iwritesiriusly

You stared at the woman standing in the mirror. She looked gorgeous. A little nervous but gorgeous nonetheless.

You looked at the dress you wore. It was a pastel pink dress that reached a little over your ankles. It had glittery red strawberries dotted all over the fabric. It was tulle and felt very soft against your skin. The sleeves were puffed and the neck of the dress was styled in a deep V, showing a bit of cleavage. More than a bit actually. And lastly, there was rope that went around your torso, cinching at your waist. Your eyelids were shaded in a subtle shade on gold and you lips were dark red.

Your eyes darted towards the bouquet of roses resting on the table near the bed. You had received them this morning, making your heart fill with warmth and love. They were red and white, and had a small note written in a neat handwriting which you instantly recognised to be Draco’s.

‘To my dear wife,

You are everything I ever need and want.

I love you and always will.

Yours,

Dray.’

You glanced at your reflection once more before letting out a sigh. Today was Draco and Yours first wedding anniversary. You two had decided to spend the evening in a fancy restaurant.

Your first year of marriage passed in pure bliss. He made you feel like the luckiest woman in the world and you adored him with all your heart.

Though most of the days consisted of the same old boring routine, it somehow got bare-able with Draco as your husband. The most exciting part of your day was when you’d return home to him after a tiring day at work. You were highly grateful for him and couldn’t imagine your life any other way.

You heard the bedroom door open and saw your lovely husband entering. A nervous smile made it’s way on your face. You looked at him with hopeful eyes as his steel grey ones swept over your body from head to toe and his mouth went agape but no words were said. “Dray?” Your soft voice broke him from the haze.

“(y/n),” he started with a hoarse voice. “Y-You look beautiful.” He mused. He puts his arms around your waist and comes close to you. He places a soft kiss on your cheek before whispering, “To this day, I can’t believe how you’re mine.”

“I’m all yours, love.” You remind him with your palm gently placed on his cheek. He pulls your lips in a loving kiss and before he could go further, you stop him. “Draco? Let’s not get late for our reservation; and besides, I don’t want you walking around with red lipstick on your face.” You giggle, wiping some of the lipstick that had transferred to the corner of his lips with your thumb.

“Fine,” He groans, “But once we’re back home, it’s on.” He throws a wink your way and you chuckle as a response.

“Oh, I don’t doubt it.”


End file.
